


The Piandao Method

by Lavanya_Six



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavanya_Six/pseuds/Lavanya_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tired of being a 98-pound weakling? Are you sick of bullies bending sand into your face? Well, you too can be a master swordsman with just one day's training!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Piandao Method

"My journeys have taken me across the world, learning ancient secrets from sage masters." Piandao readied his sword. "I can turn you into a master swordsman in a single day, Sokka. Just follow my instructions."

"Awesomesauce."

"Your first lesson is this: hold **L** to target me."

"Really? I already use **L-targeting** for my boomerang," said Sokka, following the order. "Which, uh, is totally a weapon we use all the time in the colonies."

"I'm sure. Now, the foundation of any successful sword strike is knowing when to press the **A** button."

"Like this?" Sokka unleashed a flurry of sword strikes on Piandao, who countered them effortlessly.

"Very good, Sokka." He sheathed his blade. At some unspoken signal, Fat entered the yard. "We'll practice your backflips, thrust, and spin attacks later, but for now there's another fundamental technique we should go over. A warrior must sometimes practice stealth, after all, and I apprenticed under the slipperiest of snakes."

Piandao accepted an item from Fat. He presented it to his student, who raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "This, Sokka, is a cardboard box..."

 

. . .

 

 _(Omake)_

"What's it say?" Toph asked, holding the note upside down towards Katara, who righted it.

 _\- TAKING ZUKO TO FARM SOME BOARS AND LEVEL UP. WILL BE BACK LATER._

Katara explained, "Sokka says he and Zuko are going to go grind for a few days, and Aang's busy doing his hot-squats. So I guess it's just going to us gir-- your nose is bleeding."

"I...I'll be in my bunk!"


End file.
